


Fireworks, Summer Red Lipstick, and the Moon

by BrujitaMagica



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, I asked a friend and she said selene was moon, I guess selene is moon, I thought she was sun, Lol whatev man just correct me if I'm wrong, Luv this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrujitaMagica/pseuds/BrujitaMagica
Summary: Lillie and Moon/Selene have their first kiss while celebrating Moon/Selene becoming the first Alolan Champion ever.
Fluff, Lillie x Moon/Selene. Short.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this lil thing in honor of beating Sun! Hope you enjoy!  
> By the way, Selene is based on how my trainer looks from an older outfit: https://postimg.org/image/xnj0b250n/

The night was set in a celebratory tone, as young Pokémon Trainer-- no, Champion of Alola --Selene triumphed over the Elite Four and Professor Kukui, the former Champion. She was surrounded by her friends, Pokémon, kahunas and captains from each island, and family celebrating her victory and overall just having a grand time in each other's presence.

Lillie turned to the brunette girl. "Selene... Congratulations on becoming the Champion!" the older girl beamed. "Thank you," the other girl replied, a heartfelt smile on her face. "Isn't it amazing?" The platinum blonde girl asked, moonlight dancing across her pale face. "All these people are here to help you celebrate this achievement, Selene..." Selene nodded. "Yeah, it sure is. I'm really happy my journey with my Pokémon paid off." Lillie hummed in agreement. "It's a beautiful festival, isn't it... Everyone looks so happy," Lillie observed, a light of elation flickering in her eyes.

"I hope that you'll always stay just the way you are now, Selene... Look how your joy has brought so much light to everyone here," The brown eyed girl flushed, very much flattered by Lillie's kind words. "Th... Thanks Lillie, that's so sweet of you to say," she smiled, cheeks turning into a redder and redder shade. Lillie stepped closer towards the Champion with her gaze fixated to the ground and her fists balled, her face holding conflicting emotions. "Selene... I...I am going to-" Suddenly, a burst of fireworks startled the pair.

Lillie froze at first; then she shook her head, grinning. The bespectacled girl came closer to the paler girl. "I already know," she chuckled, putting a dainty hand to her mouth. "Let me finish for you," She cupped Lillie's smooth cheek with her hand, her thumb brushing her gently. She leaned in, closing her eyes. Her ruby red tinted lips met with her friend's prettily colored pink lips. Her partner's eyes widened somewhat, a bit surprised at the other's action. But pleasurable tingling ran up and down her spine, creating a magnificent sensation. Her eyes became half lidded, and then shut. She wrapped her arms around Selene's waist, pressing the foreigner's body closer to hers. Their kiss was shared under the full ivory moon, the colorful fireworks like bursting flowers in the star-speckled sky that had faded as soon as they appeared. Selene broke the kiss, looking into Lillie's glittering emerald eyes that complemented the rosiness that decorated her complexion.

"I'm glad I met you."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did get all of Lillie's dialogue from the game... lol  
> And the 'I'm glad I met you' as well ;P


End file.
